User blog:Special Agent Mulder/Possible Fish Cryptid Explanations
This blog is to find out what fish or fish-like cryptids may actually be based on where they were found, how they look and how they behave. Also to find out if they are hoaxes. The study of fish is called ichthyology, the study of cryptids is called cryptozoology so the study of them together is Crypto-Ichthyology . The Canvey Island Monster The canvey Island monster is not a monster. It is infact a type of Monkfish or Anglerfish. It most likely is in the genus Lophius if it is a new species. But if that is not the case it would either be a'' Lophius piscatorius'' or a Lophius budegassa. Both species live in the area. The Canvey Island Monster seems to be pale and white, this could be the way the camera takes photos, making dark light, or because the sun has bleached the fish. It may even be the way the monkfish adapted to its surroundings if the sea floor was white or light in colour. Lophius-piscatorius-00001.jpg|A Lophius piscatorius Lophius budegassa 6.jpg|A Lophius budegassa Tumblr nmghr7FFz61urin3ho1 1280.jpg|The Canvey Island Monster Lophius_piscatorius_MHNT.jpg|A Monkfish Skeleton Fur-Bearing Trout Fur-Bearing Trout might be have real and half fake. They are half fake because many people have created fish mounts with trout that have hair on them and they were all concluded to be hoaxes. Also no living specimen with actual hair have been captured or photographed. The half real side is also very important, people believe that they maybe real but the hair is in no way related to the fish. The "hair" may actually be a type of fungus that is called Saprolegnia. It could start to grow on a dead fish and if the current takes the fish away it may be mistaken for swimming with hair. The fungus could also develop on a sick or dying fish which would also look like a hairy fish that is swimming. Growing hair would also be very inefficiant for the fish as it affects speed, agility and would be very hard to grow because of the scales and tough skin. saprolegnia.jpg|Microscopic View Of Saprolegnia A_trout_covered_with_Saprolegnia.jpg|A Dead Trout Covered In Saprolegnia QWERTYZXC.png|A Living Trout Covered In Saprolegnia Fur-Bearing-Trout.jpg|A Hoaxed Fur-Bearing Trout The Loch Awe Monster The Loch Awe Monster is most likely a large eel, not a monster. Although its size is very monstrous it is infact just a fish. Based on its description, long, serpent-like and aquatic it is an eel. Aswell the eye witness describes it as an eel too. Because of uts size it may be a new species of eel. But if that is not the case it could either be a Conger conger or an Anguilla anguilla. ''It is most likely a Conger Eel (C. conger) because of the size. The largest known Conger Eel was 20 ft. long, caught by this man. The one sighting could of been a lucky occurance. The idea that it breaks ice may be far-fetched but you can't leave anything out. It could of been a large log that fell in and started floating under water and rose beneath the ice and cracked it. Or a large Conger Eel could have broken through a thin layer of ice while the area around it was thicker. conger-conger-european-conger-eel.png|A Conger conger images (8).jpeg|A Floating Log Cressie.jpg|The Loch Awe Monster Comparison eel1-289204.jpg|The Longest Conger Eel Ever Caught The Iliamna Lake Monster The Iliamna Lake Monster would most likely be an ''Acipenser transmontanus ''or a new species sturgeon in the genus Acipenser. This is because of the size. Its reports range from 10-30 ft. This means it would have to be a large aquatic creature, although the largest White Sturgeon (A. transmontanus) ever caught was only 12 ft. While the Marine Fisheries commisson says are known to grow to as long as 20 ft. The White Sturgeon is a bottom-dweller and is very rare in its most common areas so if there is only a small population of than it would make the White Sturgeon even rarer. Many people have reported their propellers being damaged but they might actually be caused by a boat's running over the back of a sturgeon at the surface because the backs have teeth-like armor plating which can easily make a propeller appear as if it has been attacked.There have also been stories of people being knocked out of their boats as it is rammed and then never surfacing. This can be attributed to a sturgeon's tendency to jump out of the water, accidentally hitting small boats in the process. The people that went missing or died because of it may have just died from the harsh and freezing water and air. The only thing that dosen't add up is that White Sturgeons aren't known to live in the lake so it could either be a new species or a small population has got in undetected and established its own new population. white-sturgeon.jpg|An ''Acipenser transmontanus sturgeon-jumping-2007.jpg|An Acipenser transmontanus Jumping From The Water Lake Illiama monster.jpg|The Iliamna Lake Monster Rendition damaged-propeller.jpg|Boat Propeller Damaged By An Acipenser transmontanus Imap Umassoursua Category:Blog posts